Final Fantasy Fusion Ha
by Sephiroth ganisborugh
Summary: What if the Fusion techinque worked for everyone, Final Fantasy VII VIII X and Dragon Ball Z
1. A hero and Young ones lost

DISCLAIMER: OKAY I KNOW ONE OF THIS IS POSTED ON EVERY FANFICTION AT THIS SITE, BUT YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT TO SUED, ALL I HAVE IS MY GAMES AND MY PLAYSTATION 2, SO YOU'LL GET NOTHING. ANYHOO, I DO NOT OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY CHARACTER (I AM USING ALL OF FFVII AND FFVIII, AND SOME FROM FFX). THEY BELONG TO SQUARESOFT. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY ASPECT OF DRAGON BALL Z, WISH I DID THOUGH, LIFE WOULD BE GRAND. BUT I DO OWN ANY OTHER CHARACTERS.  
  
ANYHOO, ON WITH THE FANFIC  
  
(......) WORDS WRITTEN IN PARENTHESE MEAN THINKING  
  
FINAL FANTASY: FUSION HA  
  
Episode one: A hero and young ones lost.  
  
20 Years ago  
  
All was peaceful for Dr. Melancholy at the Kalm community hospital. (Work has been slow since Sephiroth has been defeated). "Nurse Serene"  
  
"Yes Doc.....Wait a second Doctor, there is a phone call" the nurse said  
  
"Okay I can wait" Dr. Melancholy said (damn I was going to leave early but now I am going to take care of some damn cold)  
  
"Doctor, We got a Miss lockheart coming in, she says she is having her baby, the gentleman on the phone says the contractions are eight minutes apart." the Nurse quickly said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHEN SHE COMES IN, SEND HER DIRECTLY TO THE ER, THEN THE LABOR ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sir, do you mean the birth room"  
  
"NO TIME TO ARGUE TWO OF THE HEROS OF THE PLANT ARE BECOMING PARENTS, DO NOT NICKPICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Teef, It's going to be okay just don't worry" said one of the hospital guest. He was about six feet tall, blond spikey hair, and the brighest pair of blue eyes you will ever see. He was wearing a dark blue SOLIDER uniform with the biggest sword you'll ever see straped on his back.  
  
"Cloud, you try eating like a manic for nine months then having the most pain in your life be inflicted apon you in a instant." Tifa Lockheart, one of the most beatiful women alive when she not with child, barked at her groom to be.  
  
"This hurts more than Sephiroth's super nova?" Cloud ask at the wrong moment.  
  
"Yes, Dumbass but you would never know you have a wand instead of a hole AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Remember honey breath"  
  
"You going to faint on me aren't you Cloud"  
  
"Yes dear"  
  
"Times like these I wish Aerith was still alive"  
  
"That's cold Tifa"  
  
"If it wern't for this child you would already be though the wall"  
  
"Okay Miss Lockheart, You seem OK now it just seems you going to have enough time to get up to the labor room so if Mr. strife can you just stay with the rest of you ragtag group of heros"  
  
"The group has a name it's AVALANCHE" Cloud rebutted  
  
"Okay will you just stay down here we will call you up when it is over"  
  
"Okay"  
  
As Cloud walked into the waiting room he was greeted by the rest of AVALANCHE, Cid, Barrett, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki, and Reeve were waiting.  
  
Cid Highwind, one of the most foulmouthed people Cloud has ever met, was one of Cloud's closets friends since the defeat of Sephiroth. Recently Cid has married Shera and is also an Expecting Father. "Look you beat me to the punch huh" Cid said working on not swearing for in front of his little ones."  
  
"Go ahead swear god damn your such a foo" Barrett quiped. Barrett Wallace was proably second in swearing in the group, but was a father figure to most of them. The only two people that saw Barrett as a peer were Cloud and Vincent. "Marlene alredy know a curse like a salior so why can't you?"  
  
"I know why it is because SHERA doesn't want Cid to" Yuffie, the youngest of the group said. Yuffie Kasarngi, the master materia thief, also the most immature member of the group.  
  
"God, how does Reno even put up with your nonsense" Vincent said with a hint of sarcasm, most unusal for the once emotionless man. Vincent Valentine was a man who was suppose to be seventy, but instead was twenty- eight thanks to Hojo's experiments.  
  
"Wow Vincent made a joke, to bad it wasn't good" Nanaki said. Nanaki, better known as Red XII, was probably the wisest of the group despite only being a child in his species lifespan.  
  
"so Cloud, Do you want to join the SHINRA healthcare program or not" Reeve said. Reeve, the controller of Cait Sith, was now the president of a reformed SHINRA and tried to build global support.  
  
"No thanks Reeve, but I think I should be my familys healthcare" Cloud said  
  
"So Cloud what you going to name your kid?" Barrett asked  
  
"Well Tifa and I talked talked about that, and since our genes have the ability to have a child that looks like Aerith, eyes and everything I think if we have a girl like her we will name the child Aerith to honor her memory. In the case the child is a female and does not like like Aerith, then we will decide either Rinoa or Tifa. If we have a Male child with blond hair, then we will name him Michael, and if we have a Child with black hair, then we will name him Zack." explained Cloud  
  
"Cool" Barrett said.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Mr. Strife, Mr. Strife"  
  
"Yea what is it" Cloud slowly awaking to his call.  
  
"Your child has been born, its a boy."  
  
"Great when can I see him"  
  
"Mr. Strife you can see him right now but the others have to wait 24 hours, sorry but it's a rule"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Cloud slowly got up and walked into the nursey area to see his beloved tifa craddling in her arms a young baby boy with blond hair.  
  
"Michael is the name I guess" Cloud remarked  
  
"Yep michael is the name of our lovely baby boy"  
  
"Miss I need to go bath your child to get all the blood off" a nuurse said  
  
"Go right ahead Cloud and I can wait here"  
  
"Alright Miss Lockheart oh the name of the child is..."  
  
"Michael Robert Strife"  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a woman screamed  
  
Cloud came rushing into the bathroom to see the nurse who had took michael to take his bath and been knocked out and that Michael was no were to be found. He quickly ran over to the rest of AVALANCHE as Vincent and Nanaki were chasing a man dressed in a black cape and hood running of with Michael. (Shit). Cloud quickly jumped on his Harely Daytona motorcycle and chased after the hooded man. The man quickly jumped in a high powered sports car that was stolen from it manufacter just for its speed. When the road vanish Cloud continued the chase on foot. (there is no way in hell you getting away with my son). Just as the reached the Junon cave, the man took a right on a very well hidden path down to a weird looking circle shape artifact that after a few button presses from the man a portal appeared out of thin air.  
  
"I shall take your child to a new world now, but first to demonissrate your childs power" the man yelled than promply snapped the child frail neck. Much to Cloud's suprise the child keep on live and was instantly healed. The man took a step in the portal. Cloud tried to continue the portal closed on him. When cloud returned to the hospital there was much grief felt by everyone. No one could forget about Michael Robert Strife Born August 21, 2003 at 11:29 pm Vanished August 22, 2:25 AM.  
  
Six years later  
  
Cloud cringed at the tought of going to see my life a dinosaur the musical again. But it was his daughter's favorite movie. Over the years Cloud and Tifa got over Michael's sad disapperance and had 4 other children. There was the twins Rinoa and Tifa, there was Zack the rebellous one and thier angel Aerith. Tifa didn't dare let Aerith leave the house and Zack was the only sane child who did not like My life as a dinosaur the musical. But Cloud loved his girls, so he swallowed his pride and took the girls anyway. As he pulled in to the the theatre he felt a hard blow to the head. The last thing he heard before blacking out was two girls scream daddy.  
  
"Is he awake yet" a voice Cloud thought he would never hear again said.  
  
(Damn, where am I and where are Rinoa and Tifa) Cloud thought as he looked around. As he looked up he saw two very morbid sights. The first was the same portal device that Michael and the hooded man disappeared into and second was Tseng, the leader of the turks that should of died in the Temple of the Anicents. "Tseng, what do you want" Cloud demanded  
  
"Cloud your awake. Thought you never see me again. well I should of died but like you I die hard, and What I want is to take one of your daughters to be my newest Turk"  
  
"Tseng, Reeve will never let you get away with this" Cloud snapped  
  
"But Reeve cannot stop what he does not know about"  
  
"then what will you do with me and the other girl huh"  
  
"Simple Cloud, I'll send you and Rinoa into the portal"  
  
"Damn you Tseng, Tifa will never fallow your orders"  
  
"Oh yes she will, Rude take care of Rinoa"  
  
"Yes sir" Rude picked up Rinoa harshly and threw through the portal hitting her head as she went through.  
  
"Now Cloud you can go in peacefully or we can go in the hard way, which to do you prefer"  
  
"I'll go peacefully but beware when I return your ass is mine"  
  
"You won't return Cloud but okay" Cloud got up hugged his unconsicious daughter Tifa one last time and went into the new world.  
  
That night Tifa Strife wept over her lose of her son, her daughters and her husband. She felt like ending it but Zack and Aerith still needed her. So she decided to live life.  
  
AVALANCHE felt weakened after Cloud's disappearance but they still continue to fight evil in the world.  
  
End Episode one  
  
In the Next Final Fantasy: Fusion Ha  
  
Meet the crew of Final Fantasy VIII and some more Orignal characters, and meet the first Fusion Character  
  
Author note: I hope you liked episode one of Final Fantasy: Fusion Ha. This is what I think the crossover of VII/VIII/X would be like. The portal I guess would be a Stargate though I did not intend it to be but it made the most sense. Anyhoo You can guess that this also has Dragon Ball Z in it (I think the Fusion Ha part gives it away) and If you can guess who Rinoa really is then give yourself a root beer float. oh it does not matter if people don't like this Fic anyways, I going on until the end (about seventy chapters I think don't worry some will be inter ludes) later chapters will included funny intros and outros with me and the Chibi orignal Characters. See ya in Chapter/Episode 2. 


	2. Meet the FF8 crew

DISCLAMIER OKAY I KNOW EVERYONE AND THIER MOTHER HAS ON OF THESE BUT I DON'T WANT TO BE SUED SO HERE GOES I DO NOT OWN ANY FINAL FANTASY OR DRAGON BALL Z, WISH I DID THOUGH THAT WOULD KICK THE ASS ANYHOO ON THE THE FIC  
  
FINAL FANTASY: FUSION HA  
  
EPISODE 2 MEET THE EIGHT CREW  
  
As promised in Episode one you will get a funny conversation with the chibi verison of my orginal characters and some others characters as well so here it goes  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh So kiddos who is your story going  
  
Chibi-Tifa Strife Jr. Well when you take into account that the first episode centered on my dead dad and bro I guess I can say that you are probably some male senior in high school who has not gone out on a date yet.  
  
Chibi-Rinoa Yea, you don't give girls enough spotlight time  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh Shut up little tweerps This is MY peice of Fiction I just could wipe you off the map or make you your father's lover/  
  
Chibi-Strife GirlsEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Michael Robert Strife Yo what is the point for me, I just appear and disappear or what  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh I could tell you but then I have to kill you. Anyhoo I like to give a shout out to idon'tknowjack2000 or rather David and Juan (J.R.) Your Cloud, Fox and Link your uuuuuuuummmmmmmmm aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh piece of comedy is just side spiltting. I don't know you guys but you seem ok to me, but then again I am the one who is a male senior in high school with out a date. Anyhoo on with the fic  
  
Present Day  
  
As Rinoa Heartly made her way toward her boyfriend Squall Leonhart, she was wondering when Squall would ever pop the question. Quistis and Seifer already got married and Ivrene and Selphie were engaged. (Could be worse, I could Zell and be dumped by a book worm). As she got to Squall she saw a man about in his late 30's or early 40's in the hallway that for some strange reason she felt like she knew him all her life. (must be a socceress thing). Squall was arguing with his father, Lugania Loire.  
  
"Why didn't ever come and pick up Ellone and I from Edea" Squall Demanded. Squall was your typical loner, dark clothing, freaky scar on his face, and an attitude to freeze hell over, Twice.  
  
"Listen Squall, I wish I could but you being in charge takes up ALL of your time" Lugania said. You see Loire was the president of Esther a high tech metropolis.  
  
"I don't care, mother......She died waiting for you to see me, for all I know you may of never knew I existed."  
  
"Squall...."  
  
"Shut Up, just leave me alone......."  
  
"Okay you don't have to tell me twice, I'm going, I'm going"  
  
"You know that really mean Squall." Rinoa said.  
  
"Yeah but being mean is knowing you have a child and never going to retreace him or her. Well that's over you want to go to dinner in Winhill tonight where my mom's place used to be."  
  
"Sure Squall, ummm is Ellone coming"  
  
"Just to visit Winhill again, I wish she could find someone to love....and Rinoa don't suggest Zell and her caused they have already tried and that failed miserbal."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Later that night  
  
Winhill  
  
"Ellone wait up Squall and I don't know our way around here like you do" Rinoa Requested  
  
"Oh okay but I want to see my old room again" pouted Ellone  
  
"You see it when we get there Ellone lets just take our time." Squall calmly said  
  
"You know I didn't see you coming here knowing your dad left you here" Rinoa said  
  
"Yeah well I can't hold a gruge with my mom dying like she did so I can't I won't go here."  
  
"I wonder who runs the resturant now" Ellone wondered out loud as they got seated.  
  
"Well acctully I own the resturant" Squall confessed "It was in my mom's will, but I gave the responaiblity on runnign it to a local teen, they say he does a good job."  
  
Just as Squall finished his confession there was a hollor from upstairs "Ellone is here I think I going to join her."  
  
"Sir these bills..."  
  
"Bob you have authority to sign checks right, pay the bills"  
  
"okay sir."  
  
"Who's that?" said Ellone  
  
"That must be the guy who runs the returant for me, I guess he knows you" Squall said.  
  
"Squall Greet to see ya again." Said the manager of the resturant.  
  
"Mike see you are keeping like my mom did"  
  
"No better way of running it, say mind if I join you guys?"  
  
"No prob Mike." Rinoa said. (strange there is something familer about Mike but I never meet him before, is this really a socerress thing.)  
  
"Ellone long time no see" Mike said  
  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" Ellone asked  
  
"It's me Michael, I came here with Master Zangan about 20 years ago when I was a baby" Mike said.  
  
"OHHHHHH Michael the Skater Boi, with his crazy marital arts master how is it going"  
  
"Good I master the Martial art part about 12 years ago when you disappeared and I have also learned how to use a buster sword."  
  
Dinner Passed  
  
"Okay se ya later oh by the way squall I looked into new managers I supposed to go training real soon so I need to quit."  
  
"Okay see ya"  
  
"See ya later"  
  
(Man that Rinoa sure felt familer, but I can't put my finger on it. I got to go meet Master Zangan about my energy levels, I was sure making Rinoa nervous) was the thoughts going through Mike's head at the moment.  
  
Meanwhile in the FF7 world  
  
Tifa Lockheart Strife Jr. was becoming one of the Turks most promient fighters. She shed off her femmetaity years ago beomes as cold as Vincent once was. Her idenity had to be keep secert from President Reeve or she would be released. (How long must I fight more my family's safety) "Tifa you have a mission from Tseng himself" was bellowed over the intercom.  
  
Tifa enter Tsengs office "Yessir"  
  
"I want you to enter a portal at these coordinates, we have suspcion that your twin sister is alive and is going to try to come back and become the female Sephiroth, I want you to go and kill her before this is made possible, Do I make my self clear." Tseng commanded  
  
"Yes sir" Tifa Answered  
  
"Now go, all the info you need is in this packet." Tifa made her way to the portal entered the data and went through  
  
On the other side Tifa decided to start her search for her sister. (I can't and I won't kill my own flesh and blood, but I will get my sister back. But where do I start)  
  
Zell was walking in Balamb city when he saw he, the girl of his dreams. She stood a proud 5 foot 4, had the most beautiful raven hair he ever saw, nice proportions, and defently stood out from the crowd by wearing a blue suit.  
  
"hey maam" Zell wented up to her and asked.  
  
"yyyeeeesss" the girl answered  
  
"you look lost, do you need help finding something" Zell asked again  
  
"Ummmm I am looking for my long lost twin sister named Rinoa, can you help me, oh by the way my name is Tifa, Tifa Strife" Tifa replied  
  
"Okay sure I'll help you find your sister."  
  
End Episode 2  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh Ha ended in mid story haha  
  
Chibi Zell wait a second is Mike really .............  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh UMMMMMMMMMMMMM hey look all the hot dogs you can eat over around the corner  
  
Chibi Zell Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
runs around corner gets killed by nemesis  
  
Chibi Mike Ouch  
  
Sephiroth GanisbourghHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hey Zell your mother was a hamster and your father a smelt of elderberries  
  
Chibi Mike So where was the Fusion Character?  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm.........................................Hey mike free Cloud, Fox, and link stories are being read at the book place.  
  
Chibi Mike SSSSSSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
also killed by nemesis  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh look theres a drifter lets kill him!  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh Okay Quiz time who do I think is Aerith's lover? No prize just a bragging right (if even that)  
  
Chibi Jake yo look for me in episode 3  
  
No chibi characters were killed by nemesis you dummy chibi characters don't make a meal full size do Duh! 


	3. A new Evil and Mike's Power Reveled

DISCLAIMER OKAY THIS BASICIALLY THE SAME DISCLAIMER ON EVERY FANFIC AT THIS SITE BUT I CAN'T SKIP OR IT'S DOWN LAWSUIT LANE SO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT MICHAEL ROBERT TISDALE, MICHAEL, TIFA LOCKHEART STRIFE JR, ZACK STRIFE, AND AERITH STRIFE AND ANY NEW WEAPONS I MAY INTRODUCE .  
  
EPISODE 3 A NEW EVIL AND MIKE'S POWER REVEALED  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh Hellllo stupid people I am your god.  
  
Chibi-Characters Sephyroth  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh now look you can't speel stewpid ediots  
  
Chibi-Squall You almost killed one of Ellone's childhood friends  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh uuummm sorry everyone  
  
Chibi-Characters OKAY ACCTEPED  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh umm okay that was stewpid ummm on with the fic oh and I NEED A GIRL  
  
Kalm 11:30 pm  
  
Tifa Strife had just finally got her punk son Zack into his room. (that kid is going to be the death of me one day). KNOCK KNOCK. "Whoever is at the door you can come in"  
  
"Tifa is that you" a voice Tifa hadn't heard in fourteen years called out.  
  
"Cloud, yyyy.....ooooouuuuurrrrr alive" Tifa cried out joyusly  
  
"Mom, Dad's dead get ovvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.......................... ..................it, .....Dad your alive!" Zack Strife called out.  
  
"Yes I am but she will no longer be." Cloud meanously called out as he plunged his buster sword into her head.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM" Zack cried out.  
  
"Zack, save......Aerith.............ff......o....oo.....rrr....mmmmeeee....please" These were Tifa Strife's Final words.  
  
"Shit AERITH GET UP NOW WE'RE GOING NOW"  
  
"Bro what's up?" Aerith said  
  
"It's dad, he back and just killed Mom." Zack Explained  
  
"Is he here?" Aerith asked  
  
"yeah let's climb out the window NOW!" Zack ordered  
  
As they got into the streets of Kalm they were shocked to see the town burning down into the ground and the corpses of their friends were scattered all over the streets. "Shit dad did this didn't he."  
  
"Good Guess Zack Now it is time to die" Cloud snapped  
  
"Aerith go to drive that truck now!" Zack commanded  
  
"But I don't know how to drive" Aerith clomplained  
  
"Well do you want die tonight" Zack snapped  
  
"Well what about you?" Aerith asked  
  
"I'll ride the Harley Daytona" Zack asked  
  
"Okay see you at....Midgar?"  
  
"Yeah now the count of three run..........3"  
  
Aerith ran into the truck and started it and drove toward Midgar  
  
Zack ran toward Cloud knocked him back and rode the Harely Daytona toward midgar.  
  
FF8  
  
Mike was sailing to his training spot, cactuar island. He often trained there so if the area was damaged then no one would care.  
  
Much to his suprised Squall and Co. where here with Ellone.  
  
"Hi Squall what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh hi Mike I'll guess I ask you the same"  
  
"Okay this is where I train so I damage the area no one would care."  
  
"Ditto for use this where Rinoa gets used to her socerress powers"  
  
Just then another sailboat appeared.  
  
"Great now who" Squall asked.  
  
Zell walked out with a girl who face looks a lot like Rinoa's. "Hey squall, Thought I find you here."  
  
"Hey Zell, who is this?" Squall asked  
  
"My name is Tifa Strife, I am here to find my twin sister Rinoa." Tifa explained  
  
"Hey Chickenwuss remember we were all oprhens here" Seifer explained.  
  
"Seifer what that have to do with anything and besides Rinoa wasn't an orphen." Zell remarked  
  
Everyone but Mike and Tifa look at Zell worried.  
  
"Well actually Zell I am adopted, my parents lost thier real child of the same name, they buried her at the centra ruins, that is where they found me." Rinoa explained.  
  
"Ruins...That is where I emerged from from my world, umm Rinoa, would you mind get a blood test to see if we are matches?" Tifa asked  
  
"Sure then I could know my real family if this is true!" Rinoa happlied explained.  
  
"Great I'll call Dr. Odine" Just as Zell finished a king cactuar emerged from nowhere  
  
"Shit a cactuar I hate these" Rinoa and Tifa said at the same time.  
  
"Shit Rinoa we all left our weapons at garden and I don't think zell can take care of this and this is a King Cactuar" Squall worried explained.  
  
"Don't worry Squall I take care of him" Mike explained.  
  
"Mike this is sucide" Squall said  
  
"Don't worry about me" Mike said  
  
Mike casually spread his legs apart and suddenly start focusing  
  
"Mike this is no time to focus" Zell gulped  
  
All of a sudden a golden aura surronded Mike, His hair spiked up more than usual, this face more serious than before. King Cactuar used his patened 99,999 needle attack. Much to everyone's suprise all of the needles stoped right in front of Mike stopped by a green barrier.  
  
"Barrier never stopped that attack before" Irvine Said  
  
Mike jumped up into the air and stopped  
  
"WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mike can fly" Selphie said in awe  
  
He quickly started his limit break  
  
"Oh boy what is going to happen" Quistis said  
  
bam beat rush sumersalt, dolphin blow and the finishing move Final Heaven  
  
King Cactuar falls down dead as doornail.  
  
"Mike what was that" Ellone wondered  
  
"Well you can say I can control my body's energy power up to a higher level when I need to come on let's go to Dr. Odine"  
  
FF7 world  
  
(Strange isn't it father, you kill the woman you loved the most, and now there is news that the man who called himself the antiyou has killed his own wife, becoming you) "Guess I need to defend the planet for my mother" Jake Ganisbourgh thougt.  
  
(People Hate me cause I look like my father and use his weapon, I then again I don't care) was the the red haired man could think while he walked of into Midgar.  
  
end episode 3  
  
Sephiroth Ganisbourgh Ha now that's my boy Jack Ganisbourgh  
  
Chibi-Jake hey you just used my father's name as pen name dumbass.  
  
Chibi-Mike who would of thought I be so powerful  
  
Chibi-Aerith Strife Not I said the cow  
  
Chibi-Mike Shut up and do you even know me  
  
Chibi-Aerith strife Nope  
  
Chibi-Mike Oh okay  
  
Werid huh well join me in episode four the revelation of the indenty of the fusion character and Finally the FFX characters join. 


End file.
